wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121125051929/@comment-98.66.231.157-20130106061914
TLM. You're SOOOOOO crazy! TLM:*beams* I know! Thanks! -you're lucky I like you and your craziness. Ok, that's all... Narrator: you just got on to write THAT? -Yeah, I'm tired and busy. *eyes where narrator is* got a problem with that? Narrator: no. Just wanted to clarify -Hmm... I'll be keeping an eye on you...*everyone looks at me strangely except DTB, who's still trapped behind pillows* Yeah, not completely sure how I'll keep an eye on a voice, but I'll worry about it later. DTB: why can't I come out? Because I'm not happy you tried to kill Steven...uh, and us I guess...isn't it enough you already turned this brilliant kind scientist(or at least his body) towards a life of petty crime?? DTB: No! -Grr... listen up and listen well! You'd better stop annoying me right now, because I'm getting pretty grumpy and fed up with you. DTB:*snarkily* or what? -Or I'll... MP: or she'll tie you up and bind your mouth so you can't escape and leave a lot of delicious cheese outside your cell, never to be eaten! -Miss Power?! How'd you get here? What the heck?? Also, I wouldn't do that to him...no matter how much he aggravates me...maybe. he is doing a pretty good job right now... But, no! MP: Such a waste. Such a weakling. I thought you could use some of that anger and join me... TLM: Riley would never do that!!! -Thanks, TLM. I'm glad you have faith in me. TLM:*beams* of course!! -Anyways, you know what Miss Power? I think I WILL use that anger to help me...right now!! MP: *sneers* And what are you planning to do? -Admittedly, this will probably only work this once, and only because I'm SOOOO mad that I might pull a Hulk Smash routine, but...*concentrates and Miss Power disappears, then sinks down in exhaustion* TLM: Riley! Are you ok??*rushes over with SB* -Yeah, I'm just really fatigued.*tries to sit up as TLM and SB support me* SB:*Awed tone* What did you do? -*grins weakly* sent her back to the other story. She's needed(if not wanted) there. DTB: *whimpers from fort* -*impatiently because of fatigue* No, like I said, I wouldn't really do that. Whew, I need to rest.*TLM props me up with pillows* SB: Would some cheesecake help? *goes into kitchen and emerges with huge cheesecake* TLM and me: Yes! Please!! *Steven chuckles and begins to cut it up* -*slight frown* How did you make that? Or where did it come from? We haven't had the time! TLM: *with mouth full* Who cares?? -You have a good point...*everyone tucks in* -Riley PS: Sorry, I saw the Avengers recently, and I also read a lot of Avengers fanfictions, hence the Hulk reference. I really like Bruce Banner(Mark Ruffalo was FANTASTIC!) SB:*looks at me curiously* Who are you talking to? -The audience...we've gone over this before... SB: Oops, sorry, I forgot. *sheepish smile* -No prob, lets eat...again TLM: don't you mean, "lets continue eating"? -Whatever.